XANA's Revival
by Storm the Wind
Summary: My next attempt at an over the top story. X.A.N.A is revived when a boy at Kadic gets a message leading him to the supercomputer. Soon after activation, a mysterious girl is found trapped in the virtual world and the boy along with some friends must help her out... Does this seem familiar to anyone else?
1. XANA and the Mysterious Girl

I don't own Code Lyoko, only some characters and story.

X.A.N.A and the Mysterious Girl

It's been about 13 years since X.A.N.A was destroyed and the supercomputer was shut down. Peace returned to the world. All of the warriors who had done all this have now graduated from Kadic Academy and gone their separate ways.

The world was now in peace. But like all good things, it would never last.

"Ugh!" A young boy is being held back by a teacher. "Let go of me!"

The teacher sighs, being a male in his 20's, blonde hair and glasses. "Come on Luc, you need to be getting to class."

"Oh come on Mr. Belpois." Luc says.

'Yep, that's me, Jeremie Belpois.' Jeremy narrates. 'I decided I would be a teacher here at Kadic Academy in order to stay near the factory and keep an eye on the supercomputer.'

"You need to be in math class right now if I'm not mistaken." Jeremie tells him.

"Come on I'm have one of the top 3 highest grades in math, science, and I'm top in your computer class." Luc tells him.

"Nevertheless, you should be in class. Not lurking the school grounds." Jeremie tells him.

Luc sighs. "Fine, but I need to head back to my room to get my stuff then."

"Heh that's more like it." Jeremie smiles before letting Luc go. "Out of curiosity, where exactly were you planning on going?"

"Oh you know, just heading off to do work on my laptop, you know my usual routine." Luc tells him.

Jeremy doesn't seems to believe him at first but accepts it. "Fine then, but try not to get lost in your laptop. Trust me." Jeremie tells him before walking off.

"… Well better get going." Luc runs off, but away from the school.

Meanwhile during math class, another student looks bored.

"Man when am I ever going to actually need to use this work?" A boy with short red hair complains.

"Oh stop complaining Lyon." A girl with similar red hair, only abit longer, says to him.

"You can't possibly be enjoying this Lucille." Lyon tells her.

"Of course not, but I'm not going to mutter to myself about it." Lucille tells him.

"Mr. and Ms. Rousel! Perhaps you can take your little sibling argument to the principal's office!" The teacher yells at them.

"Hmm?" Both look confuse before walking out and heading for the principal's office.

"Who was arguing?" Lyon asks.

"Who knows?" Lucille says.

As they walk, they notice Luc as he runs to the park area of the school.

"Hmm wasn't that Belpois's pet?" Lyon asks.

"Don't be rude Lyon." Lucille tells him. "But I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry."

"Well he better hurry back soon, computer class starts in half an hour." Lyon says before they start walking again.

Luc runs into a small clearing before looking around.

"Heh." He finds a strange manhole in the middle of the clearing. "This must be it." He says to himself before opening it up.

"Whoa." He says as he looks in. "I hope this is safe." He says to himself before climbing down inside the manhole and closing it.

He walks through a sewer. "Man who would send me on a crazy trip like this?" He asks as he pulls out a laptop as he walks.

On the screen, there's a message that shows instructions to get somewhere.

"Man this better be important or I'm going to be expelled for nothing." He says to himself as he continues on.

He is eventually led to an exit and is at an abandon factory.

"Yep this definitely appears to be the type of place for a shady meeting." He says as he walks in.

He finds himself on the upper level of the building.

"Man how do I get down from here?" He asks as he looks around for a way down. "Hmm…" He walks up and finds a couple of ropes hanging from above.

"I know I'm probably going to regret this." He says before gulping.

He grabs one and swings down from the upper floor and jumps on the bottom floor.

"Oh god that was terrifying!" He gasps, trying to catch his breath. "Now where do I go?" He asks as he pulls out his laptop to see the instructions again.

"Use the elevator to move down." He reads before looking around and spotting an old elevator. "Is this thing serious?! That piece of junk looks like it could fall apart in any moment!" He exclaims.

He then walks to it and pushes a button to open it, and to his surprise, it does.

"Hmm…" He walks in. "Okay now let's see…" He says before pushing a button as instructed by the unknown message.

The door to the elevator closes and slowly moves down.

Back at Kadic, it's now between classes.

Lyon is looking around the place. He soon comes up to another guy.

"Hey Vincent, have you Belpois's pet anywhere?" Lyon asks him.

"….." Vincent doesn't say anything, or even look at him.

"Hey come on! You don't have to be my friend you know!" Lyon yells at him. "Just answer my question!"

"….." Vincent just stays silent.

"You see this is why no one likes you man." Lyon says and is suddenly grabbed by his collar and lifted of the ground.

"Leave me alone already!" Vincent growls at him.

"Heh, see now were communicating." Lyon smiles.

"…" Vincent drops him. "… If you were looking for Luc, he hasn't been around." He tells Lyon.

"Thanks, see you're actually a nice guy if you try." Lyon says before walking off.

"…" Vincent walks off in the other direction.

With Luc, he arrives in a large room that is mostly empty, except for a strange mechanism in the center.

"Whoa!" He exclaims. "Well this is different than everything else here." He says before walking up to it.

He walks around the contraption and eventually finds a switch. "Guess this turns it on." He says before pressing the switch, which causes a lever to appear. "… Well that was unnecessary." He says before pushing the lever up.

Suddenly the mechanism activates.

"Well that worked." He smirks and looks back at the message. "Okay next is to go to another floor." He reads before walking back to the elevator.

At the school, classes are back in session.

"Hmm?" Jeremie looks among his class. "Uh has anyone seen Luc anywhere?"

"I saw him run into the park." Lyon tells him. "But he hasn't come back yet."

"What!?" Jeremie exclaims, obviously worried. 'Did he find…' He thinks to himself.

"Uh Mr. Belpois are you okay?" Lucille asks.

"Oh, I'm fine." He answers. "I got to go somewhere important. All of you are to study silently. A teacher will be here soon to take my place." He tells his class before running out.

"Hmm?" Lyon and Lucille look at each other, the other students look just as confused.

Luc is now sitting at a large computer and typing, he's in a large room with only the computer and the chair he's in.

"This is incredible!" He exclaims. "Who would ever guess a supercomputer would be located in this rundown place!" He continues to type. Looking at numerous amounts of data, graphs, binary codes, etc.

"The message ends with activating this thing, but why?" He asks himself.

Suddenly he hears the elevator moving.

"Huh?" Luc looks over as the elevator opens.

"You!" Luc sees Jeremie walk into the room, obviously not pleased to see Luc there.

"Mr. Belpois?!" Luc exclaims. "How did you find this place?"

"I should be asking you that!" Jeremie yells at him. "This place is dangerous and so is that computer!"

"What are you talking about? It's just a computer." Luc asks.

As this is going on, a strange black fog seeps into the room from the walls and enters into the wires of the computer.

"I'm telling you to leave this instant!" Jeremie demands him.

"Why though?!" Luc yells back.

"Because if we don't, there's no telling what mi- AHHH!" He tries to explain, but is suddenly electrocuted.

"What the-?! Mr. Belpois!" Luc exclaims before noticing several electrical wires moving on their own. "Huh how the-?!" He exclaims before having to dodge them from hitting him. "AH!"

The wires continue to attack Luc.

"Gah! What's going on here!?" He asks as a wire strikes at him. "AHH!" He yells.

Suddenly the wire is knocked down.

"Huh?" Luc asks confused.

"Well that was surprising." Luc looks up to see both Lyon and Lucille standing in front of him.

"You two? But how?" Luc asks.

"Mr. Belpois look suspicious in class so we decided to tail him." Lyon explains.

"And good thing we did or you be fried right now." Lucille says.

"Yeah thanks." Luc says.

"Ugh." Jeremie gets up.

"Mr. Belpois are you okay?" Luc asks.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine." Jeremie tells them. "Dang it! How is he still alive?"

"He?" Lucille asks.

"He who?" Lyon continues.

"An artificial intelligence named X.A.N.A." Jeremie explains.

"An artificial intelligence? So someone created it?" Luc asks.

"Yeah but that's not important." Jeremie says. "We need to turn off the supercomputer immediately!" He tells them.

They all nod in agreement and they all walk to the elevator.

"Uh, hello?" They hear a voice.

"Huh? Is someone there?" Luc asks.

They all look around.

"Look!" Lyon gestures to the supercomputer.

On the screen, they see a young girl, short black hair and wearing strange clothing.

"Hmm?" Jeremie looks confused before picking up a small earpiece and putting it on. "Uh hello?"

"Oh whose there?" The girl says, looking around in confusion.

"My name is Jeremie, who are you and why are you in Lyoko?" He asks her.

"Lyoko?" Luc asks himself.

"I don't know. I just woke up suddenly and here I was." She tells them.

"Hmm? Déjà vu." Jeremie says to himself. "This isn't good, it's not like we can shut off the supercomputer with her in it."

"Mr. Belpois, is there a way to help her?" Luc asks.

"None that I can think of without putting anyone in danger." He explains. "I'm afraid we have to shut off the supercomputer for now and wait for a better opportunity to save her."

"What? You can't be serious!" Luc yells at him.

"We don't have a choice! We can't let X.A.N.A stay around!" He tells him.

"Grr!" Luc growls in anger.

"Hmm? Am I causing you trouble?" The girl asks.

Before Jeremie can respond, Lucille takes the earpiece.

"Don't worry, we're have you out in no time." She tells her.

"Oh good then." The girl smiles.

"What are you doing?" Jeremie asks.

"You know a way for us to help her don't you Mr. Belpois?" Lyon asks.

"….." Jeremie goes silent.

"We know you know more than you're letting on." He continues. "Just tell us what to do, and we're do it!"

"…. You guys are so stubborn." Jeremie says before laughing abit. "Reminds me of another group of idiots."

"Hmm?" The kids all look at each other.

"Fine there is one way, but it's a long shot." Jeremie says.


	2. New Lyoko, New Warriors

New Lyoko, New Warriors

"Here's the idea," Jeremie begins. "I'm going to virtualize two of you into Lyoko."

"What is Lyoko exactly?" Luc asks.

"A virtual world in the supercomputer." Jeremie explains.

"Interesting, and you plan to put us in it?" Lyon asks.

"That's the simple version, yes." Jeremie answers. "So who wants to trust the mad teacher?"

"We're go!" Lyon says as he raises his and Lucille's hands.

"Hey who said I wanted to go?" Lucille asks.

"Well it's either you or Luc." Lyon tells her.

"…. Fine I'll go." Lucille says, which annoys Luc.

"Okay just take the elevator to the scanner room below." Jeremie explains.

"Okay let's go!" Lyon and Lucille go off and are soon gone.

"So about this X.A.N.A, why did his attack not last long?" Luc asks.

"My guess is X.A.N.A has been recovering very slowly, this means he's in his weakest form." Jeremie explains. "Which is good for us cause we really don't need him being too powerful."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault isn't it?" The girl says.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremie tells her. "You just focus on trying to remember who you are, the others will come find you in the mean time."

"Thank you." She tells them.

"Hey Belpois! We're here… I think." Lyon tells them. Both of them are in a room with 3 capsule like chambers.

"Both of you step into a scanner and prepare yourselves." Jeremie tells them.

The twins look at each other. "I'll go first to see if it's safe." Lyon tells his sister before walking into a scanner, which soon closes.

"Okay let's do this." Jeremie says before working on the computer. "I'll be sending you to the mountain sector of Lyoko."

"Yeah yeah just do it!" Lyon exclaims.

"Jezz, calm down." Jeremie tells him. "Let's begin! Transfer Lyon!" A row of cards appear on the screen and a blank card is chosen. "Scanner Lyon!" A virtual body appears on the screen. "Virtualization."

In the scanner room the scanner opens back up, only Lyon is gone.

"What the!?" Lucille exclaims. "Hey Belpois! What happened to my brother!?"

Meanwhile, Lyon appears in the virtual world.

"Ugh!" He groans as he lands on his feet. "Whoa! This is awesome!" He exclaims.

"Heh he made it there no worry." Jeremie says.

"Uh Mr. Belpois I thought I was going to a mountain area." Lyon says.

"Hmm? Yes that's where you should be." Jeremie tells him.

"Uh is there normally lava everywhere?" Lyon asks.

"Wait what!?" Jeremie asks.

The area is covered in volcanoes and lava.

"Besides that, there's definitely mountains." Lyon says.

"Man I never imagined Lyoko could change environmentally." Jeremie says. "What an amazing discovery!"

"That's great Einstein, but do you mind getting back on track?" Lucille asks.

"Einstein? Déjà vu everywhere." He laughs. "Just get into the scanner."

Lucille does as told and the door closes.

"Transfer Lucille!" Jeremie starts. "Scanner Lucille! Virtualization!"

Soon Lucille falls next to Lyon.

"Wow nice outfit sis." Lyon says.

Lucillie is wearing a huntress outfit and equipped with a bow.

"Thanks but uh…" She starts.

Lyon is in a slim red armor-like suit.

"What the? Jeremie what is this?" Lyon asks, obviously not pleased.

"Hey I don't make your looks." He says. "Now you both should be able to see a tower nearby."

The twins look around. "That must be it!" Lucille points at a tall pillar.

"Good now head towards it." Jeremie tells them.

"What? You expect us to walk there?" Lyon asks.

"Guess not." Jeremie rolls his eyes. "I'll send you some vehicles."

"Sweet!" Lyon exclaims.

Jeremie looks through several programs in the supercomputer. "Hmm? That's strange. All my programs are gone. Vehicles, weapons, everything! Gone!"

"What!? So we do got to walk?" Lyon complains.

"No of course not." Jeremie tells them.

"Oh thank god." Lyon sighs in relief.

"You get to run instead." Jeremie says.

"Oh haha." Lyon sarcastically laughs before him and Lucille start running towards the tower.

"So is it smooth sailing from here?" Luc asks.

"I doubt it. X.A.N.A isn't one to give up easily, even at his weakest." Jeremie explains.

As they talk the black fog from before moves again.

"How are you guys doing?" Jeremie asks.

"Well I think we made some friends at least." Lyon says.

Him and Lucille are surrounded by strange little creatures with four small legs and a strange eye-like symbol.

"Oh man that was what I was afraid of!" Jeremie says.

"What are those things?" Luc asks.

"Kankrelats, X.A.N.A's lowest form of monsters, but still very dangerous." Jeremie explains. "You're going to have to get rid of them fast."

"And how do we do that?" Lyon asks.

Suddenly the Kankrelats start firing lasers at them.

"Whoa!" Both of them dodge, causing several of them to kill each other.

"Uh Einstein, we could use some help here." Lucille exclaims.

Jeremie doesn't answer.

"Hello? Mr. Belpois?" Lyon asks as they back away from the monsters.

"GAAAAH!" Both Jeremie and Luc are being attacked by electrical wires.

"I think they're in trouble!" Lyon tells his sister.

"Man these things are annoying!" Lucille says before drawing her bow and jabbing it into one of their eyes and it gets destroyed. "… Well that works."

"Gaahh!" Jeremie and Luc continue to yell.

Suddenly a blade cuts the wires.

"Who now?" Luc asks as they look up.

More Kankrelats appear.

"Man Jeremie help us!" Lyon exclaims.

" Lucille pull the string of the bow." Jeremie tells them.

"Finally!" Lyon says.

"But I have no arrows." Lucille tells him.

"Trust me, and Lyon, there should be a switch on your gloves." He explains.

"Hmm?" Lyon looks at his hands and finds a switch on his palms. "Oh." He clutches his fists and twin hook-like claws come out of his knuckles. "Wow, I feel like a cliché… and I love it!"

Lucille pulls back the string and an arrow-like energy appears. "Whoa cool!" She exclaims.

The two look back at the monster and pretty soon are fighting on equal terms.

Suddenly a Kankrelat appears behind Lucille and prepares to fire.

"Lucille!" Lyon yells to his sister.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie says.

The Kankrelat is about to fire but is suddenly stabbed from above.

"Huh?" Lyon looks surprise before smirking. "Well good to see you again my friend."

"….." Vincent glares at them, he appears to be in light weighted armor and equipped like a samurai would be.

"You just couldn't stay away from your first real friend." Lyon messes with him.

"That and you're like bug, you never seem to leave me alone." Vincent says to him. "I've been filled in, let's move." He starts running.

"Hah it talks!" Lyon laughs before him and Lucille follows.

They reach the tower soon.

"This must be it." Lucille says.

"Hmm? Jeremie there's another tower not too far, and it's glowing red." Lyon tells him.

"That's the activated tower, it allows X.A.N.A to interact with the real world." Jeremie explains. "But only one person can deactivate it so don't worry abo- Huh?" Jeremie continues.

"What's wrong?" Luc asks.

"Guys the girl is heading for the activated tower!" Jeremie tells them.

"What!?" All of them exclaim.

"No time for questions, let's run!" Lyon says before they run.

As they reach the tower, the girl walks inside of it.

"That's strange, didn't X.A.N.A put up some defenses?" Jeremie asks.

Soon the red aura around the tower changes.

"Impossible!" Jeremie exclaims.

"Well well, girl is getting more intresting by the second." Lyon says.

Soon everyone is out of Lyoko, except for the girl.

"Well for some reason I can't seem to be able to dematerialize you just yet." Jeremie tells her.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's probably better this way." She tells them.

"Don't say that just yet, we won't give up on you!" Lucille tells her.

"Oh no! I could never ask you to do that!" She says.

"Come on, it's not like we got anything better to do." Vincent says.

"But we barely know each other." She explains.

"Yet we're all friends already." Lyon smirks.

"Besides it's not really your choice." Luc smiles.

"Sorry but you're stuck with us." Jeremie tells her.

"Oh thank you, thank you all!" She smiles to them. "Oh and I think I remembered my name!"

"Great let's hear it." Jeremie says.

"It was a name that suddenly popped in my head, I think my name is Maya." She tells them.

"Maya?" Jeremie thinks. "Haven't I heard that name somewhere?"

"Don't worry Maya, we're going to help you all we can!" Luc tells her.

"Yeah, we're the new Lyoko Warriors!" Lyon exclaims as they all cheer for their first victory.


	3. The Lion and the Wolf

The Lion and the Wolf

The next day after their first trip to Lyoko. They all meet in the new computer room in the school.

"By the way Mr. Belpois," Luc starts.

"Please just call me Jeremie, we're all friends now right?" Jeremie tells them.

"Okay, Jeremie. " Luc starts again. "Now that we're not under threat, do you mind explaining abit more about what happened yesterday?"

"Hmm, I suppose I don't have much choose now do I?" Jeremie asks.

"Nope, not really." Lyon answers.

"Fine then, we'll need the whole gang to hear this though." Jeremie tells them as he takes out a laptop. "I was able to connect mine and Luc's laptops to the supercomputer so that we can stay in touch with Maya." He explains as he puts the laptop down and a window pops up with Maya in it.

"Hellooo." She says through the laptop.

"Seriously is there anything you can't do with science nowadays." Lyon says.

"Okay I'll start explaining." Jeremie tells them.

"And be sure to keep it simple for some of us." Vincent tells him while looking at Lyon.

"Right, as you've all seen, X.A.N.A is capable of manipulating inanimate objects even in his weakest state." Jeremie tells them. "But as he grows back in power, he'll start possessing humans and creating polymorphic specters."

"Stop!" Lyon starts. "A polygonal spectacle?"

"No a polymorphic specter, a being of energy capable of taking the form of anyone." Jeremie explains. "Anyone or anything possessed by X.A.N.A also gain incredible strength and power, making them very dangerous."

"Keep making this sound easy Jeremie." Luc says.

"This is serious." Jeremie tells them. "Thankfully there are ways of telling if someone is possessed or not. This includes the body of the one being possessed occasionally glitches out abit and that their eyes often turn into the eye of X.A.N.A."

"Eye of X.A.N.A? Do you mean that strange eye-like symbol on those monsters we fought?" Lucille asks.

"Exactly, it also happens to be the monsters' weak point so keep that in mind." Jeremie adds.

"…."Maya stays quiet while everyone else talk.

"Hmm? Is something the matter Maya?" Luc asks.

"Oh no, just a strange feeling just now." Maya says. "I'm sure it's just my imagination."

"Oh yeah Maya I forgot to ask you, but why did you run off to the activated tower yesterday?" Jeremie asks. "And how did you deactivate it?"

"I don't know, I just walked over to it." She answers. "I can't seem to remember much after that."

"Thinking of unexpected occurrences, why were you at the factory Vincent?" Lyon asks.

"Lucky for you I happen to live near the factory and I often go there for some peace." Vincent tells them. "You wouldn't believe how excited I was when I found out about the manhole that leads there. Makes living here not as bad."

"I see, good thing then cause we would've been in big trouble without you." Jeremie tells them. "But there is one more mystery I want solved." Everyone then turns to Luc.

"Hmm? What?" Luc asks.

"I want to know how you found out about the supercomputer and why you would turn it on." Jeremie tells him.

"Oh, actually I have been getting messages on my laptop lately." Luc says before pulling his laptop out and opening it. "It was strange; messages just popped up out of nowhere and seem to know exactly where I was at every moment."

"That is very strange." Jeremie says. "Does this mean someone else knows about the supercomputer…No it would've been easier to have done it their self if that was the case."

"Who knows maybe it was X.A.N.A." Lyon says.

"Hmm, it's definitely possible." Jeremie says. "I can never underestimate him."

As they continue to talk, a familiar black fog moves in and disappears into a power cable.

Soon they hear the bell ring.

"Well we can discuss more later." Jeremie says. "I got a class to teach."

All the students nod before walking off.

"Ugh!" Maya seems to shiver abit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeremie asks.

"I'm fine, I'll see you guys later I guess." Maya says before Jeremie closes the laptop.

"Well she was definitely acting odd." Jeremie says to himself. "I do hope she's okay."

With the gang, they all walk through the halls.

"So what do we do next?" Lyon asks.

"Well we got gym, so I think that's a good start." Lucille answers.

Lyon and Luc groan.

"Man I hate gym class." Luc says.

"Why you're actually pretty athletic Luc, even if you don't look it." Vincent tells him.

"What!? Our class geek is an athlete too?!" Lyon exclaims.

"I still hate sports, the best I can do is keep up." Luc says, sounding annoyed.

"But you got to admit, the gym teacher is never a boring time." Lyon says.

Soon they're all outside for gym class.

"All right students," The teacher begins, he's a man in his 30's or 40's. "All I want you all to do today is several small race sessions; this will help in comparing each of your stamina to each other."

"Did anyone get that?" Lyon asks.

"I think we all did but you." Vincent tells him.

"What was that?" Lyon exclaims.

"You heard me!" Vincent exclaims back.

"Rousel! Lupe!" The teacher yells at them. "If you two are going to fight then do it on the track!"

"Gladly!" Lyon says as he walks over.

"If he wants to embarrass himself so badly, who am I to decline?" Vincent asks before walking up as well.

"Ah good, I love to see two rivals on the field of battle." The teacher says. "Reminds me of my time as a marine."

"You were a marine Jim?" Luc asks.

"Well yes," Jim, the teacher, start. "But I rather not talk about."

"Then don't bring it up." Luc says sounding annoyed.

"Okay you two, on your marks!" Jim starts, Lyon and Vincent get ready to run.

"What are those idiots doing?" Luc asks.

"They've always been like this." Lucille tells him.

"Get set!" Jim says.

"They've been childhood rivals since they met." Lucille continues.

"Is that so?" Luc asks.

"G-!" Jim starts right before they all hear an explosion.

"What the heck!?"Jim exclaims before looking up and seeing smoke coming from a building.

"Isn't that Jeremie's computer room?" Lucille asks.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried." Luc says before running off.

"Hey boys! We need to go now!" Lucille yells at the other two before running off as well.

"Darn it, this X.A.N.A has some timing." Lyon complains before they follow.

They soon get to the room and there are computers and wiring attacking the students.

"Whoa it's a wire jungle in there!" Lyon says.

The computers in the room all have the eye of X.A.N.A on them.

"How are we supposed to stop this?" Vincent asks.

"Simple, go and deactivate the tower!" They hear Jeremie exclaim.

"Jeremie!" They all exclaim at once.

"I'll be fine! I'll find some way to keep X.A.N.A from hurting the students! Just hurry!" Jeremie tells them. "Luc I sent instructions to your laptop to show you how to use the supercomputer! Now go!"

They all look at each other and nod before running off.

Jeremie sighs. "I hope they can do it."

"Do what exactly?" A teen girl asks, she appears to be the only one not hurt by X.A.N.A's attack yet.

"Hmm?" Jeremie looks at her.

The others are soon in the sewers.

"Hey Vincent, how about a race through the sewers?" Lyon asks.

"Come on Lyon we don't have time for this." Luc says.

"Heh you're on, loser gives up their lunch though." Vincent says.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Lyon exclaims and they're soon running through the sewers.

Lucille sighs. "What am I going to do with them?"

"Who cares for now?" Luc asks. "Here take these."

Lyon and Vincent continue to run. Both are getting tired and are soon passed by Luc and Lucille.

"Huh?" Both look surprise.

"See y'all at the factory." Luc smirks, him and Lucille are using roller skates.

"Hey that's no fair!" Lyon exclaims.

"We're not apart of this so why not?" Lucille asks.

Soon their all at the factory and take the elevator down.

Luc gets off at the supercomputer. "You three head on down." He tells them as the elevator closes.

Luc walks over and starts up the computer and a window with Maya in it appears.

"Oh hello Luc." She says.

"Hi to you to Maya." He says. "Wish we could continue this nice conversation, but there should be an activated tower somewhere."

"Oh I'm already at the sector." She tells him.

"Huh? How?" He asks.

"Don't know, I just knew there was a tower activated here." She explains.

"Well no time to wonder why, I'm sending the others there now." He says.

The other three meanwhile get to the scanner room.

"We're ready whenever you are Luc!" Lyon exclaims before they all walk into the scanners.

"Okay then. Transfer Lyon, transfer Lucille, transfer Vincent!" Luc says as he starts up the scanners.

"Scanner Lyon, scanner Lucille, scanner Vincent!" He continues. "Virtualization!"

Soon all three of them land.

"Huh now where on earth are we?" Lyon asks as they look around.

They all appear to be in a forest like place.

"According to the information Jeremie send me, this must be the Forest Sector." Luc explains. "Now there should be a tower due east from where you are, Maya is waiting there for you."

"Now how did she get here from the Volcano Sector?" Lyon asks.

"She traveled there using a way tower; they're the towers that make up the sectors and connect them together." Luc explains. "At least that's what the notes say."

"Whatever let's go!" Vincent tells them before they all start running to the tower.

"Okay this time for dessert!" Lyon tells Vincent.

"You're on!" He answers before both of them start running faster.

"Oh man not again." Lucille says while trying to keep up.

"Those two never stop do they?" Luc asks before sighing.

Soon they reach the tower with no problems.

"Hah I totally won that one!" Lyon exclaims.

"Like hell you did!" Vincent yells at him.

"What? I won this race!" Lyon yells back.

Both growl at each other.

"Come on boys calm down." They look to see Maya walk out.

"Nice to finally meet you." Vincent says.

"Same to you too." Maya says to them with a smile.

"Okay next stop is south from where you are." Luc tells them.

"Oh good another chance to beat you!" Lyon tells Vincent.

"Just try it!" He says and soon both run off.

"Are all guys like that?" Maya asks.

"Yeah pretty much." Lucille says before that follow them.

Back at the academy, Jeremie and the girl from before and trying to stop the X.A. computer. The girl is using a cutting knife to cut wires that are holding other students.

"My Ayame, you're really something aren't you?" Jeremie asks.

"Well I do try to be prepared for anything." She tells him. "Besides I can't be expected to get hurt after this or I won't be able to write about it!" She now sounds more excited.

"Hey watch out!" Jeremie exclaims.

"Ahh!" Ayame sceams as several wires grab her.

"Oh no!" Jeremie exclaims.

Back at the factory, Luc gets a call from Jeremie via the supercomputer.

"Hmm? Now it's a phone?" Luc asks himself before answering. "Hello?"

"Luc please tell me you guys are close to deactivating the tower!" Jeremie exclaims.

"That depends do you want the truth or a lie?" Luc asks.

"Hurry! Things are getting out of hand here!" Jeremie tells him before hanging up.

"Well guys sounds like we don't have much time left." Luc tells the others.

"Don't worry, we can see the tower now!" Maya tells them.

"Yeah well I hope you aren't expecting getting it to be easy for you to get in." Luc tells them. "I'm see two monsters heading your way."

"Hah I can kill those stupid Kankerlats all day!" Lyon tells him.

"That's nice, if only they we're that." Luc tells them.

"Huh what do you mean Luc?" Maya asks.

Before Luc answers, they are suddenly shot at.

"Whoa that was too close!" Vincent says.

"Look!" Lucille points at the monster.

The monsters look like giant cubes with small legs, each side of the cubes has an eye of X.A.N.A.

"What on earth are these things?" Lyon asks.

"According to Jeremie, these must be Bloks." Luc tells them.

"Heh too easy, all we got to do is aim for the eyes right?" Lyon says before charging at one as he extracts his hook claws.

"You're not having all the fun without me!" Vincent tells him before charging in as well as he draws a spear.

"Careful you two!" Lucille yells at them.

The cube on the Bloks suddenly turn and they charge their attacks.

"Huh?" Lyon is suddenly shot at and his body from his waist down is frozen. "What's going on?"

"How careless." Vincent says before attacking the other Blok, which fires a strange ring of fire. "What the?" Vincent is hit and knocked back abit. "Ugh!"

"You two are getting way too competitive!" Luc yells at them. "Stop trying to best each other and kill those things!"

"Ugh!" Lyon groans.

The Blok facing Lyon charges again.

"Ugh! Lucille get Maya to the Tower now!" Lyon yells.

"Huh? No way we're going to fight too!" Lucille exclaims before reaching for her bow.

"Idiot! We're handle these two!" Vincent yells as he regains himself. "The important thing is to deactivate the tower!"

"Ugh!" Lucille tries to come up with something to say. "Oh fine! Come on Maya!" They both run off.

The Blok facing Lyon fires at him.

"Ahh!" Lyon yells as the Blok continuously fires at him, having to charge between shots.

"Ugh I'm going to reget this!" Vincent says to himself before running over and stabbing the Blok attacking Lyon.

"Ugh! T-thanks." Lyon says as Vincent breaks the ice.

"No problem, we're friends right?" Vincent smirks.

"Heh." Lyon smirks as well."

"Heh ugh!" Vincent groans as he is suddenly devirtualized.

"Vincent!" Lyon yells.

Back in the scanner room, a scanner opens to show Vincent holding his head and growling.

"Well that was rude you stupid four-sided freak!" Lyon yells at the Blok before slashing it, destroying it.

"That's great and all Lyon now catch up with the girls already." Luc tells him as Vincent joins him.

"Will do!" He says before running in the direction of the activated tower.

The girls themselves soon reach the tower, which is guarded by three Kankerlats.

"Man they're all over the tower." Lucille complains.

"We're going to have to destroy them to get in." Maya says.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lucille says as she draws the string of her bow making an arrow appear. "Take this you ugly bug!" She exclaims before firing the arrow into one of their eyes and destroying it. "Bulls-eye!"

The Kankerlats move towards them now.

"Uh oh!" Lucille exclaims as they start firing.

Maya walks out and holds her hand out as a wall of energy appears.

"That should hold them off." Maya says.

"Wow how did you do that?" Lucille asks.

"Well you didn't expect me to just slack off when no one's around did you?" She asks while smiling.

The Kankerlats, however, look confused as one of them charges into the wall and is destroyed on impact.

"… These things aren't too bright are they?" Lucille asks.

Meanwhile, back at Kadic.

"Oh man!"Jeremie exclaims. "This is what I get for deciding to make a computer classroom."

The computers wires attack Jeremie, who continues to barely dodges them.

On Lyoko, Maya let's her barrier down and Lucille fires at the last Kankerlat but barely misses it.

"Ugh!" She growls before being shot and devirtualized.

As she disappears, Lyon runs up from behind where she was and strikes the Kankerlat and it blows up.

"And that's all of them." Lyon says. "Your turn milady."

"Heh thank you." She says before entering the tower.

"Ugh!" Jeremie struggles, he's been caught by the wires coiling around his throat, choking him.

Maya walks in and rises up to an upper platform where a screen appears.

"Why does this seem familiar to me?" She says to herself before placing her hand on the screen, which analysises her hand. "Ugh!" She groans in pain.

The screen soon spells out the words: Code Lyoko.

At the academy, the computer soon go back to normal and the wires drop everyone.

"About time!" Jeremie says while catching his breath then standing up. "But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

The activated tower goes back to normal.

"Great now how do we hide this from everyone?" Vincent asks, now with Lucille.

"I guess this." Luc says before pushing a key.

Suddenly a blinding white light shines from the supercomputer.

In no less than a few seconds, all of them find themselves back in Jeremie's computer classroom.

"Huh? What just happened?" Lucille asks.

"Return to the past." Jeremie say. "A program in the supercomputer that reverses time."

"Whoa really?" Lyon exclaims. "That does it, I'm going to start listening in science class!"

"Heh that would be a first." Vincent says.

"Well at least everything is back to normal right?" Maya asks from her window on the laptop.

"That's right." Jeremie tells her.

"… What are you guys talking about?" Luc asks, obviously confused.

"What do you mean? Have you forgotten everything that happened?" Lucille asks.

"Actually yes." Jeremie answers. "I forgot to tell Luc that he would need to scan himself into the supercomputer or he would be affected by the return like everyone else.

"Then let's go get it over with." Lyon says.

"I'll do it later." Jeremie says. "But I'm afraid I'm probably going to be swarmed with questions from the others."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Vincent asks.

"I'm sure the other Lyoko Warriors, my friends, probably noticed the return to the past." Jeremie says. "I'm sure they're also catch on to what's going on."

"Well for now we got something to finish." Lyon says, confusing everyone but Vincent.

Soon they're outside again and both Lyon and Vincent are about to race again.

"Okay all or nothing this time!" Lyon says.

"No problem!" Vincent responds.

"Ah good, I love to see two rivals on the field of battle." The Jimsays. "Reminds me of my time as a.."

"A marine?" Lucille asks.

"Actually yes, have I already talked about this?" Jim asks.

"No you said you rather not." She says.

"Uh anyway on your mark!" Jim starts.

Meanwhile Jeremie is having to explain to each of his friends of what's going on via his laptop.

"Get set!" Jim continues.

"You ready to eat dust?" Vincent asks.

"Heh let's just see what happens." Lyon tells him.

"Go!" Jim exclaims before the both of them take off.


	4. Old and New Meet

Old and New Meet

In Jeremie's room, Jeremie is by himself on a laptop.

"I'm telling you guys I got it covered." Jeremie says, talking to some people through his computer.

"And we're just saying, if you need our help again just tell us." A man with brown medium length hair tells him.

"Come on Einstein, we just wish to pay our old friend a visit and help him out." Another guy says, this one with blonde hair that stands up in a strange form.

"I said everything's fine here." Jeremie tells them.

"You mean like when things were fine the last time the supercomputer was turned on?" A woman asks, this one being Japanese with black hair and kind of a dark look.

"Look a few of my students just got wrapped into something they shouldn't have." Jeremie tells them. "I have full confidence they can clean up their mess…. Mostly."

"And how did Aelita take this information?" The blonde guy asks.

"I haven't told her about it yet." Jeremie tells them. "I'm trying not to get her involved with Lyoko again."

"How in the world can you hide it from her after the return?" The brown hair one asks.

"That's the problem… I don't know." Jeremie says.

"You shouldn't lie to the girl you love you know." The blonde one says.

"Yeah you're one to talk Odd." The other guy says.

"Aelita is smart you know, she will find out Jeremie." The girl says.

"Yeah, she probably already does." Jeremie sighs.

"Anyway, tell us about these new 'warriors' already." Odd tells him.

"Hmm? Oh right." Jeremie says.

Meanwhile, Luc is also on his laptop.

"You certainly like being on your laptop a lot don't you?" Maya asks, speaking from a window on the laptop.

"I suppose but it's just what I do when I got nothing better to do." Luc tells her.

"What about spending time with the others, or doing some physical activities?" She asks.

"I'm still getting to know the others better before I start hanging out with them all the time." He tells her. "And I'm not much of a physical activity type."

"Really? Cause Vincent told me you were quite the football player." Maya says.

"Ugh, that's the past now." Luc says now sounding abit annoyed.

"Hmm?" Maya looks confused. "Fine forget I brought it up then."

"Good." He says.

"…" Maya just stays quiet.

"…." Luc does the same.

"….."

"…Okay fine I'll go!" He tells her.

"Heh good." She says before Luc closes the laptop.

Luc sighs. "Just can't say no to a pretty face can you Luc?" He asks himself.

Suddenly there's a knock on his room's door.

"Hmm? Wonder who that could be?" He asks before walking over to the door and answering it. "Hmm? Can I help you?"

"Excuse me if I'm bothering you, but do you know where I can find Jeremie Belpois?" A young woman asks him.

Meanwhile with Jeremie.

"I'm telling you these guys can handle things themselves." Jeremie tells them.

"Sure they can." The brown hair guy says. "But will it kill you to asks for some help?"

"Come on Ulrich he has much more to be worried about than X.A.N.A anyway." The girl says.

"Yeah what's that Yumi?" Jeremie asks.

"Like what Aelita is going to do to you when she finds out you been hiding this from her." She tells him, all of them laugh but Jeremie.

"Let's just see how long I can keep it from her." Jeremie says.

"Uh not very long." Jeremie looks over to the door to his room to see Luc and the woman he met.

"Ugh, A-Aelita!?" Jeremie exclaims.

"Uh oh trouble in paradaise Einstein?" Odd asks.

"Luc what are you doing with her?" Jeremie asks.

"Well uh.." Luc starts.

"I asked him for help to find you." The woman, Aelita, tells him. She's about Jeremie's age and has medium length pink hair. "Now start explaining."

"Yeah Jeremie, start explaining." Ulrich says, the three of them laughing on the computer.

"Ugh, Luc please get the others." Jeremie says.

"Uh okay." Luc says, obviously confused, before leaving.

Luc finds the rest of them outside, Vincent and Lyon are kicking around a soccer ball.

"Hey Luc want to play a game?" Vincent asks.

"You know I don't play soccer anymore." Luc tells him. "And don't go around telling people I played football, not many people still call it that."

"Oh come on, you were an excellent player back in grade school. Why not show us what you got?" Vincent asks.

"Because Jeremie wants to meet with us now." Luc tells them.

"Tell you what, you show us some skill and we're come." Lyon says.

"Ugh fine whatever." Luc says.

"Heh okay then." Vincent says before kicking the ball at Luc.

Luc simply kicks the ball up and starts juggling it with his feet.

"Wow!" Lyon exclaims.

"Hehe how impressive." Lucille says.

Luc finishes by kicking the ball into a soccer net.

"You all happy now." Luc asks.

"Very, haven't gotten rusty after so long." Vincent tells him.

"Do you two have a history or something?" Lucille asks.

"I suppose, but let's save that for another day, we got business." Luc tells them.

Soon they arrive back at Jeremie's room to find him and Aelita arguing.

"I was only trying to protect you from X.A.N.A this time!" Jeremie tells her.

"What makes you think I need protection?" She asks. "I fought X.A.N.A once too you know; I can fight him again!"

"Oh this is all my fault." Maya says from a window on the computer.

"Nah they do this often, it's a love thing." Odd tells her.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're be fine." Ulrich says.

"Uh is everything okay here?" Luc asks.

"Hmm? Oh you four finally got here." Jeremie says. "All of you take a seat and we're begin."

They all take a seat as Jeremie starts to explain.

Meanwhile in the halls of the school.

"Ugh!" Ayame is holding her head. "God my head is killing me!"

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office Ayame." A guy walking next to her says. He's abit shorter than she is and looks a year younger.

"I'll be fine Blaise, just have these strange images in my head." She tells him. "They're so familiar, but I can't seem to remember why."

"How can you not remember something?" Blaise asks her. "You have a perfect memory."

"Heh I guess it's becoming imperfect." She says. "Maybe I'm getting old at a young age."

They laugh abit as they pass Jeremie's room.

"So these are the new Lyoko Warriors?" Odd asks.

"These are the original ones?" Lyon asks.

"…. They look like complete idiots!" Odd and Lyon exclaim at the same time.

"It's like they're looking into a mirror." Vincent says.

"No kidding." Ulrich says.

"It's sad I have to put up with this crap on a daily basis." Lucille sighs,

"Hah you try spending a day with Odd, you might appreciate life with your brother more." Yumi says.

"Well looks like everyone is getting along." Jeremie says.

"Yeah…" Luc says before looking at Maya, who hasn't said anything.

"Hey you okay there princess?" Odd asks Maya.

"Huh?" Maya exclaims. "Oh sorry, I just had a strange feeling is all."

"You said the same thing the other day too." Luc says. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Maya tells them.

"I know how it feels to be stuck alone, don't worry I'm sure we can help you." Aelita tells her before smiling. "Speaking of Lyoko, Jeremie why not send me there?"

"What!?" Jeremie exclaims. "Why would I do that!?"

"If I go to Lyoko, maybe I can at least find the missing programs in sector 5." She tells him.

"Sector 5?" Luc says in confusion.

Jeremie thinks for a moment. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" He asks.

"You know I won't." She answers with a smile.

"…. Fine, if it speeds things up so we can shut down X.A.N.A again I guess it's worth a try." He says.

"We're help to." Lyon says.

"No, sector 5 is still much too dangerous for you three." Jeremie says.

"Come on Einstein, let them give it a shot." Odd says.

"Look I don't even know if I can get them there anyway since the supercomputer seems to have lost everything we had before." Jeremie tells them.

"Never know till you try." Ulrich says.

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you." Jeremie says.

"Well tell us how that works out." Ulrich says. "And don't hesitate to ask for our help if you need it."

Jeremie closes the laptop.

"Okay then let's go then!" Lyon exclaims before they head out.

"Jeremie! Where do you think you're going!?" They see the principal, Mr. Delmas, walking towards them.

"Uh well.." Jeremie starts.

"You realize you got work to do, don't you?" Delmas asks.

"Uh yes sir." Jeremie answers.

"Then get to it! You might've been our finest student and a friend of my daughter's, but don't think for a second that I won't fire you if you begin to slack off!" He tells him before turning to the other. "Oh, good to see you again Mrs. Belpois." He says before walking off.

"Ugh, you guys go on without me." Jeremie tells them. "Aelita, walk Luc through the procedures." He tells her before walking off as well.

"Right, let's go!" Aelita says as they start running.

They soon arrive in the sewers.

"Well this brings back memories." Aelita says as she looks around. "Ah here we are!" She says as she grabs some skateboards and scooters from a nearby tunnel.

"Wow who knew those were here?" Lyon asks as he takes a skateboard.

Vincent takes one as well, Lucille and Aelita use the scooters, and Luc uses his roller-skates.

Soon they're riding their way through the sewers.

"So how long have you and Jeremie been together?" Lyon asks.

"Only a few years actually." Aelita answers.

"Interesting." Lyon says.

They soon make it to the factory and use the elevator to head on down.

Luc gets off at the computer and the others head to the scanners.

"Okay guys, we're going to send in Aelita and Lyon alone for now." Luc tells them.

"Right then, let's do this!" Lyon says as he and Aelita walk into the scanners.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Lyon!" Luc starts. "Scanner Aelita, scanner Lyon! Virtualization!"

They both appear on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more pink." Lyon says.

"Thanks and nice outfit." She tells him.

"Why does everyone have to hate on my armor?" Lyon asks.

"Cause it's nothing special." Luc says before laughing abit.

"Oh shut up and tell us where to go!" Lyon exclaims.

"The tower with Maya should be behind you." He says.

The two turn around to see a tower, which Maya walks out of.

"Top of the morning to ya lassie!" Lyon says.

"Hehe nice to meet you too Lyon." Maya says before looking at Aelita.

"…." Both of them just look at each other.

"Something wrong?" Luc asks.

"No, but I suddenly feel like I know this girl." Aelita says.

"Yeah." Maya says.

"Impossible, I seriously doubt you knew each other before today." Luc says.

"Well let's get to this Sector 5." Lyon says. "Where to?"

"We're need to get to the edge of the sector." Aelita says. "Luc you know what to do from there don't you?"

"I think so." He says. "But there's so much it might take me a minute."

"Okay you two let's go!" Aelita says as they run off.

In the scanner room, Lucille and Vincent are sitting around waiting for orders. A black fog seeps into the wiring of the scanners.

"Ugh!" Maya suddenly falls to her knees while holding her head.

"Huh?" The other two stop.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asks.

"I-I'll be fine!" Maya says as she stands back up.

"… Aelita you go on ahead, I'll watch over Maya and let her rest." Lyon tells her.

"Good idea." Aelita says before running off.

"Is something wrong Maya?" Lyon asks.

"I'm fine, really." Maya tells him. "Ugh! Activated tower in the Desert Sector!" She suddenly exclaims before crying in pain.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Lyon tells her.

"Desert Sector! Activated Tower!" She exclaims.

"Uh Luc!" Lyon exclaims.

"I'm already on it!" Luc tells them. "She's right I found a tower activated in another sector."

"We're go deactivate it! Send the others to help Aelita!" Lyon says, helping Maya to calm down.

"Okay then!" Luc exclaims. "Lucille, Vincent, your turns."

"Bout time." Vincent says before they enter the scanners.

The scanners close.

"Okay Transfer Lucille, transfer Vincent!" Luc starts. "Huh?"

"Hey what's going on Luc? Why haven't you started?" Lucille asks.

"The scanners aren't responding! Someone's cut them off!" Luc exclaims.

"X.A.N.A!" They both yell. "Get us out of here Luc!"

"The scanners won't even open!" Luc says. "This is bad! So bad."

"What's going on there Luc?" Aelita asks.

"X.A.N.A's taken over the scanners, we can't get Lucille or Vincent out of them!" Luc tells her. "If we don't deactivate that tower soon, they could die from lack of oxygen!"

"Oh no! I'll turn back to help the others!" Aelita says.

"No you continue on, Lyon should be able to handle it." Luc tells her.

"… Okay I'm going." She says before continuing on.

"Lyon hurry and get Maya to the tower!" Luc tells him.

"I'm already on it!" He says, they're running back to the way tower.

"Oh and abit of a warning." Luc says. "I don't want to worry you, but I wouldn't try to get devirtualized because there's no telling what may happen."

"Oh great, want to tell me my sister's in trouble as well?" Lyon asks.

"…. I'm going to sign off for a second." Luc says as he takes off the earpiece.

He soon hears Lyon yelling and cursing loudly.

"Well he took that well." Luc says.

Back in the scanner room.

"Hey how are you doing?" Vincent asks.

"I'm good right now, just a little hot in here." Lucille responds.

"We're be fine I'm sure." He tells her, breathing abit hard.

Soon Lyon and Maya make it to the way tower and to the sector.

"Whew, now this looks fun." Lyon says.

The sector is covered in sand and rocks.

"I see the tower." Maya says before pointing at a tower not too far off.

"Good let's go then!" Lyon exclaims before running of with Maya.

Aelita soon reaches the edge of the sector.

"Okay I'm here Luc." Aelita tells him.

"Right, now I just enter the code word, SCIPIO, into this, and.." Luc says.

Aelita looks around, but nothing is happening.

"… It didn't work did it?" Luc asks.

"Afraid not." She answers.

"Well that was a waste of time, head back to the tower." He tells her. "As for you Lyon, looks like new company."

"Thanks for the help Luc, I really needed that now!" Lyon exclaims, fighting against 2 monsters that look like long legged crabs. "I don't have time for this!"

"Krabs, first seen, and already a pain." Luc says.

The krabs fire at Maya, who uses an energy barrier to protect herself.

"Hey! Aim for me you stupid crustacean!" Lyon exclaims and charges at one of them.

One of the krabs turn to him and fires, Lyon jumps over the attack and lands on its head.

"Take this!" He exclaims as he extracts his claws and slashes the eye on its head and it soon explodes. "Heh!" He lands on the ground and is suddenly shot by the other. "Ugh!"

"Lyon be more careful, couple more hits like that and you're history." Luc tells him.

"Good, always wanted to be a part of history." He says before standing back up.

"UGH!" In the scanner room, Vincent is trying to force the scanner open. "Come on!"

"B-Be careful. Don't exhaust your- yourself." Lucille says, breathing hard.

"Ugh if something happens to her, Lyon won't ever leave me alone about it." Vincent says to himself.

The krab attacking them continues to aim mostly at Maya.

"Ugh!" Maya's barrier begins to break.

" Hey seafood!" Lyon exclaims before slashes two of the krab's legs off.

The krab tries to stay balanced, but ends up falling over and explodes.

"Go on Maya." Lyon tells her as Maya runs into the tower.

"Ugh!" Vincent groans as he falls overs.

Maya begins the deactivation process and soon finishes.

"Ugh!" Maya falls over and shrieks in pain as she holds her head.

"Hmm?" Luc frowns before typing.

"What was that?" Lyon asked as the tower goes back to normal.

"Return to the past now!" Luc exclaims before activating the return program.

Soon they find themselves back in Jeremie's room.

"So we're unable to get to Sector 5?" Jeremie asks.

"It would seem so." Aelita says.

"Doesn't matter for now anyway, afterall, I finally found the superscan." Jeremie says.

"Really?" Luc asks.

Jeremie frowns. "I think Maya has the superscan program inside of her."

"That would explain her sudden reactions to activated towers." Lyon answers.

"It also explains the strange feelings she's been having." Lucille says.

"But it doesn't explain how it got inside of her." Jeremie tells them.

"Why me?" Maya asks. "Whenever that happens it hurts so much!"

"I'll try to find a way to lessen its effect while trying to remove the program from you." Jeremie tells her. "Until then, you're need to help us find out when a tower is active."

"Oh joy." She sighs.

'I still want to know about that shriek from before as the tower was deactivating.' Luc thinks to herself. 'Why hasn't Maya said anything about it? Is she hiding something?'

"Oh yeah Jeremie," Aelita starts. "I forgot to tell you, I asked Mr. Delmas for a job as a teacher."

"W-What!?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Heh, I'll be teaching science here as of tomorrow." She says while smiling.

Jeremie has gone blank in expression as they all laugh at him.


	5. The Kadic News' Girl

The Kadic News' Girl

'Vincent Lupe. Age: 14, status: single, class title: the lone wolf. Vincent is best known for nothing being known about him. He keeps quiet about most of his personal life before coming to the academy. He seems to be easily angered and annoyed but also seems to have a soft side towards those he likes. School activities include kendo club and soccer team.'

'The Rousel twins, Lyon and Lucille. Age: 13, status: single, class titles: the mysterious duo. Lyon is a highly energetic young man who, though usually childish, is actually rather mature and majorly overprotective towards his sister. No known school activities, but is said to take martial arts classes.'

'Lucille is similar to her brother but at the same time seems to be completely different. She is a lot more mature than him and is usually sweet and nice, this has gained her several of the male students' attention, though no one dares to asks her out in fear of her brother. School activities include chess club and recently joined archery classes.'

'Luc. Age: 13, status: single, class title: unknown. Among this entire group, Luc is definitely the most interesting and mysterious. His mysteries already start off with his name, as it is only Luc, no surname or anything. He also refuses to tell anyone about his past at all. Some remember him as a soccer player in his early school years ago, but he suddenly quit for unknown reasons. Besides all that, his current hobbies are messing around on his laptop and usually shunning people out of his life, with his group being the exception. School activities include his computer lessons but otherwise unknown.'

"Wow Ayame you really know how to get information on people don't you?" Blaise asks.

They're in Ayame's room, Ayame is typing on a computer.

"Are you kidding, these four are the only students I really got nothing on!" She exclaims before hitting her desk. "There's little to no known information on any of their families or themselves!"

"Hmm, so why are you researching them anyway?" Blaise asks.

"In those images I keep seeing, those four showed up, and I just want to know why." She tells him.

"So what's next then?" He asks.

"Next I need to ask Mr. and Mrs. Belpois some questions then I'll be done." She tells him before walking out of the room.

As she walks to Jeremie's room she suddenly walks into somebody.

"Ugh! Hey watch where you're going you idiot!" Ayame exclaims.

"I'm sorry; I was focused on something else." She sees the one she walked into was Luc.

"Ugh!" She suddenly looks nervous. "Uh f-forget it! I guess it was my fault as well!" She tells him.

"Well, in any case, I'm sorry." Luc tells her. "See you around Ayame." He says as he walks off.

"Ugh!" Ayame groans to herself. "Control yourself damn it! Why are you acting so nervous suddenly?" She asks herself.

She is soon in Jeremie's room with him and Aelita being questioned.

"So what is the real reason you both decided to become teachers here at Kadic?" Ayame asks.

"Well we went to this school when we were your age and we happened to be somewhat friends with the principal's daughter, so it was just easy to get a good job here." Jeremie explains, lying to her.

"Is that so, how boring." Ayame sighs.

"Is that all, you've been asking us questions for about half an hour?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah I guess so." She says as she gets up and starts to leave.

"One more question though." She says.

"Hmm?" Both look at her.

"Does the name X.A.N.A mean anything to you?" She asks.

"What!?" Both exclaim at once.

"Hmm? So the name does mean something?" Ayame asks.

"Uh no, not really." Jeremie says nervously.

"Just a strange thing to ask, is that name from some new television show?" Aelita asks.

"Hmm?" Ayame looks confused for a second then smiles. "I suppose it could be, sorry to ask such an out of place question." She says before walking out.

Ayame walks while thinking to herself. 'What was that all about? Something strange is going on. And as the head of the Kadic News it's my job to find out what it is!'

"… I want those four in here right now!" Jeremie exclaims.

Soon Luc, Lyon, Lucille, Vincent, and Maya are present in the room, well mostly, with Maya in a laptop.

"Which one of you talked about X.A.N.A around others!?" Jeremie asks, obviously not in a good mood.

"What makes you think we talked about him at all?" Vincent asks.

"Me and Aelita were questioned by the Kadic News today." Jeremie starts.

"Now that you mention it, I was questioned as well." Vincent says.

"Us too." Lucille says.

"They tried to interview me, but I refused." Luc says.

"Hmm, well we were question about someone named X.A.N.A, now how do they know that name?" Jeremie asks.

"We didn't say anything about X.A.N.A or Lyoko." Lyon tells him. "Actually, we weren't even asked about it."

"Then how does she know about him?" Aelita asks.

"She? You wouldn't be talking about Ayame would you?" Luc asks.

"Hmm? Yes actually, why?" Jeremie asks.

"Well now that I think about it." Luc starts. "Ayame is known for her perfect memory, is it possible she's remembering things after the return to the past?"

"Impossible, the return to the past erases all events that happen between the time of the return and the time returned to." Jeremie explains.

"Well have you ever been in this type of situation?" Lyon asks.

"Well no." Jeremie answers.

"Then it's worth assuming for now." Vincent says.

"…. Fine, let's say that's true." Jeremie starts. "Then we need to keep Ayame away from X.A.N.A at all cost."

"Or have her join us." Lyon suggests.

"Are you crazy, that girl will make the entire Kadic Newspaper based on the supercomputer and Lyoko." Luc says.

"Well you never know, maybe we can cut a deal with her." Lyon says.

"Look I just don't trust the press with a secret." Luc says.

"She'll find out eventually you know?" Vincent asks. "Once that girl wants something, she gets it. And right now she wants information."

"Hmm, who knew the Japanese press girl would be our enemy now?" Lucille asks.

"In any case, everyone needs to be careful when discussing anything involving Lyoko." Jeremie says.

"….." Maya keeps quiet.

Luc looks at her. "Maya? You've been quiet." He says.

"….." She doesn't respond.

"Hmm?" They all look at her curiously.

"Don't worry, I have her uploading a program into herself that should handle the pain from the super scan." Jeremie tells them. "She'll be out of it for awhile."

"Science, that thing that keeps amazing me." Lyon says.

Meanwhile with Ayame.

"Now how to go about getting the information I need?" Ayame asks while looking into a mirror.

A black fog seeps into the room and flows into the mirror.

"Hmm I just can't think of any ideas." She says.

"Why not just ask yourself for help?" Ayame looks around.

"W-who said that?" She asks.

"I did." Ayame looks at the mirror to see her reflection.

"Did my reflection-?" She begins.

"Allow me to remove you of all your stress." Her reflection says before smirking.

From Jeremie's room they all hear a sudden scream.

"What on Earth was that?" Jeremie asks.

"That was Ayame!" Luc says.

"Oh no don't tell me!" Lucille starts before they all run off.

They make it to the room and find Jim already there with a group of students. Jim is holding a passed out Ayame.

"Ayame!" They all exclaim at once before running up to her.

"She'll be fine." Jim tells them. "She's only passed out."

"Oh thank god." Lucille sighs in relief.

"What exactly happened to her?" Luc asks.

"No idea. I heard the scream and came here as fast as I could and found her passed out in her room." Jim explains.

"Well that's strange." Vincent says.

"Alright, nothing to see here. All of you go back to class." Jim tells them before the other students walk off.

"Jim do you mind if we do abit of sleuthing around?" Lyon asks.

"We might be able to find out what happened." Jeremie tells him.

"Hmm." Jim thinks for a moment. "Fine, but only Aelita and Rousel goes in. This is a girl's room after all." He tells them.

"Don't worry we're be careful." Lyon says while walking in but is stopped by Jim.

"I meant Ms. Rousel." Jim tells him, not looking amused.

"Heh." Lyon just laughs nervously abit.

"Good luck and remember to report to the principal if you find anything." Jim tells them before walking off with Ayame.

"Hmm. Good luck you two." Jeremie says. "I want to check on something myself."

"Okay, we're see if X.A.N.A had anything to do with this." Aelita says before Jeremie walks off and her and Lucille walk into the room and closes the door.

"We should head to the supercomputer just in case." Luc tells Lyon and Vincent.

"Good idea let's go." Vincent says before they run off.

In the infirmary.

Ayame is passed out on a bed with the nurse checking her out to see what's wrong.

"Ayame!" The nurse looks to see Blaise run into the room. "I-is Ayame okay?!" He ask, clearly out of breath.

"Calm down, she'll be just fine." The nurse says. "She just needs some rest and- Huh?"

Ayame slowly sits up and opens her eyes.

"Ayame you're okay!" Blaise exclaims.

"Dear you need to lie back and rest abit mo- GAH!" The nurse yells as she is suddenly electrocuted into unconsciousness by Ayame.

"Ayame?" Blaise says nervously.

Ayame gets up and walks past Blaise.

"Uh…W-What was that?" Blaise asks him.

Jeremie walks down the hall and sees Ayame.

"Hmm?" He looks at her confused. "You're feeling better already?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine." She says with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Jeremie glares at her.

"Hehe." Her eyes glitch out, showing the Eye of X.A.N.A.

"Ngh!" Jeremie's eyes widen before being attacked.

Meanwhile, Luc and the other make it to the supercomputer.

Luc walks over and starts typing and brings up Maya on the screen.

"Maya do you know if there's an activated tower anywhere?" Luc asks her.

"…." She doesn't respond.

"Oh damn it! She's still out of it." Luc says. "She'll still be about another minute or so."

"Well I'm sure nothing can happen in that amount of time, right?" Lyon asks.

In Ayame's room, Lucille and Aelita are examing every bit of the room.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary here." Lucille says.

"Yeah, it's abit strange." Aelita says.

"God this girl must love herself, look at this mirror." Lucille says before looking into the mirror. "Huh? What the hell!?" Lucille exclaims.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Aelita asks before looking into the mirror. "Oh my!"

They both see Ayame passed out on the floor in the mirror.

"H-How is that possible?!" Lucille asks.

"I don't know? Can X.A.N.A even do this?" Aelita asks.

"Apparently." They turn to see Jeremie forced into the room by Ayame.

"Jeremie!" Both girls exclaim.

"RRR!" Ayame growls at them as she glitches out again.

Back at the factory.

"… Mmmm." Maya finally regains herself.

"About time." Luc says. "You awake now?"

"Y-yeah I believe so." Maya says.

"Well we're happy you had a nice nap, but we think we might have a problem." Lyon tells.

"Maya do you know if there's an activated tower?" Luc asks.

"Hmmm." She closes her eyes. "….. Activated tower in the Volcano Sector."

"Thought as much." Luc start. "You two go on ahead, I'll contact the others."

Lyon and Vincent head on to the scanner room while Luc calls Jeremie.

Back at the school.

"Ngh!" The three of them back away from X.A.N.A.

"Jeremie what's going on?" Lucille asks.

"Well from what I gathered so far, I guess X.A.N.A took over Ayame's reflection in the mirror." Jeremie explains. "Guess it makes a nice substitute to a specter."

Suddenly Jeremie's phone starts to ring.

"Ugh!" Jeremie reacts.

"RRR!" Ayame raises her hand and their phones are brought to her and destroyed.

"Hey I still use that!" Lucille exclaims.

Ayame glares at her and holds a hand out at her.

"Ugh! Well I can always get a new one I suppose." Lucille says before backing up.

"This still doesn't explain why the real Ayame is passed out in the mirror." Aelita says.

"I guess X.A.N.A needed to get everyone off his trail somehow." Jeremie says.

Back at the factory.

"Oh boy, no one's answering." Luc says. "We need to hurry."

"Then let's start this!" Lyon exclaims as they enter the scanners.

"Okay! Transfer Lyon, transfer Vincent!" Luc starts. "Scanner Lyon, scanner Vincent! Virtualization!"

Lyon and Vincent appear and land in the Volcano Sector next to a tower, which Maya walks out of.

"We need to hurry!" Maya tells them.

"Right then! Lead the way!" Vincent says before they start running.

In Ayame's room, X.A.N.A glares at his three victims.

"X.A.N.A what do you want this time?! Revenge?!" Jeremie asks.

"….." She doesn't respond and walks out of the room and slams the door.

"UGH! Get back here!" Jeremie exclaims before running to the door and grabs the handle. "AHHH!" Jeremie yells as the door electrocutes him.

"Jeremie!" Aelita exclaims before helping him get away from the door.

"Ugh! Well that wasn't fun!" Jeremie exclaims.

"We need to find a way out here quickly!" Lucille tells them.

At the factory.

"Guys the tower isn't too much farther, just be cautious." Luc warns them.

"Will do!" Lyon exclaims as they run towards the tower.

"Hmm? Be careful, I think X.A.N.A was nice enough to give you a welcoming party." Luc tells them.

They see five Kankerlats and two giant spheres in front of the tower.

"What on Earth are those things?" Vincent asks.

"Megatanks. Be careful when fighting them." Luc tells them.

"Okay let's go!" Lyon exclaims before charging in first.

"You idiot!" Vincent yells at him.

The monsters all turn to Lyon and start firing at him.

"Hahah!" He laughs as he gets close and extracts his claws out and slashes down two Kankerlats at once.

"He's doing pretty well on his own." Maya says.

"Don't be too sure." Vincent tells her.

Suddenly, one of the Megatanks open up and charges an attack.

"Lyon! Look out!" Vincent yells at him.

"Huh?" Lyon says before getting blasts by the Megatank and sent flying back . "UGH!" He groans in pain.

"Lyon!" Maya runs to him.

"Lyon you idiot! That thing just took more than half of your life points!" Luc tells him.

"Ugh! Can I still be on the team coach?" He asks, still out of it from the hit.

"Hmm? Guys you might want to tu- MPHH!" Luc starts but is suddenly interrupted.

"Huh? What was that L- GAH!" Vincent starts before him and Maya are shot from behind.

"D-Damn it!" Vincent says before readying himself. "What was that Luc? What happened?"

Luc doesn't answer.

"That can't be good." Maya says.

In the computer room, Luc is passed out as Ayame starts typing on the supercomputer.

In Ayame's room, the teachers and Lucille are trying to find a way out of the room.

"Man there's got to be something we can do." Lucille says.

"X.A.N.A must be at the factory by now! Meaning the others are in danger as well!" Aelita says.

"Yeah, X.A.N.A is up to something, but what?" Jeremie asks.

"We can worry about that later. For now let's get out of here." Lucille tells them before they continue looking around.

At the factory, Ayame stops typing and walks to the elevator while Luc starts waking back up.

"Ngh! W-What just happened?" He asks himself as he begins to stand back up and walks over to the computer. "Hmm? What's this?" He asks, looking at a timer on the screen.

In Lyoko, Lyon and Vincent have taken out all the Kankerlats and now trying to deal with the Megatanks.

"You ready?" Vincent asks, wielding his spear.

"Whenever you are!" Lyon responds.

"Okay! Go!" They both exclaim before charging at the Megatanks, which open and prepare to fire.

"Now!" Lyon exclaims. Him and Vincent switch directions, crossing paths.

The tanks get confuse who they're aiming at long enough for them to be destroyed.

"Yeah!" Lyon exclaims.

"Good job you three, now Maya hurry in!" Luc tells them.

"Hey where did you disappear to?" Lyon asks.

"X.A.N.A is using Ayame and she attacked me." He tells them. "After that, the next thing I knew she was gone and a strange timer was on the screen."

"Well that's strange." Vincent says.

In Ayame's room.

"Hey! I found something!" Lucille says before showing a cell phone.

"This must be Ayame's." Jeremie says before taking it. "Hope this works."

Suddenly, Luc gets a call.

"Hmm?" He answers. "Hello?"

"Luc what's going on?" Jeremie asks. "We're trapped in Ayame's room."

"Great cause Ayame was just here and attacked me." Luc starts. "She seems to have left and did something on the computer because there's a strange timer."

"A timer?" Jeremie asks. "Wait could it be that-?" Jeremie starts.

On Lyoko.

"After you." Lyon says as they let Maya through.

"Not so fast!" They hear someone yell at them.

"What now? GAH!" Lyon exclaims as he is suddenly devirtualized.

"What the hell?" Vincent asks before seeing someone walk up. "No way!"

"This is crazy!" Luc exclaims.

Ayame walks towards Vincent and Maya, wielding a sniper rifle.

"Damn it! X.A.N.A virtualized Ayame on to Lyoko!" Luc exclaims.

"Ugh! We've been tricked!" Jeremie exclaims before running over to the mirror.

In the mirror, he just see himself, no one else.

"Ugh he used the mirror to trick us!" Jeremie tells them. "He really is possessing the real Ayame!"

"Hmm, Vincent, we need to get Maya in the tower as soon as possible!" Luc tells him.

"I can see that!" Vincent responds while dodging shots from Ayame's gun.

Lyon walks into the room with Luc. "Looks like she's more trouble than we thought." He says.

"I thought X.A.N.A was still too weak to possess people, so how is he doing this?" Luc asks.

"We underestimated him, that's how." Jeremie says. "It seems he's still in a weakened form, but somehow he found a way to possess her."

"It's like someone is helping him." Luc says. "Making him stronger even when he's weak."

"Strong while being weak?" Lyon asks. "That's the most confusing thing I've ever heard."

On Lyoko, Maya and Vincent are fending off Ayame's attacks.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Vincent exclaims.

"…." Ayame fires at them again, which they dodge.

"Ugh!" Maya falls over.

"Maya!" Vincent exclaims.

"Huh?" Maya looks up to see Ayame standing over her.

Ayame stares at her before grabbing Maya by her throat.

"Gahh!" Maya screams.

"Maya!" Vincent exclaims before charging at Ayame but is shot and devirtualized.

"No!" Luc exclaims.

The scanner opens and and Vincent holds his head while growling.

"Ahhh!" Maya screams as Ayame holds her by her throat.

"….. I need you gone." Ayame says before walking to the edge of the land their on.

"What is she doing?" Lyon asks, as Vincent joins them.

"I think she's going to throw Maya into the Digital Sea." Luc says.

"Digital Sea?" Vincent and Lyon ask at once.

"It's the water-like surface under Lyoko." Luc explains. "If she falls in, Maya may cease to exist."

"Ugh! No!" They both exclaim.

"Ahhh!" Maya struggles against Ayame. "Let go of me! Please!"

"…." Ayame continues to walk towards the sea.

"I! Said! Let! GO!" Maya exclaims before holding her hand out and an energy ball appears.

"!" Ayame notices before being shot at by the energy and devirtualized.

Maya stands there, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Lyon asks.

"I-I don't know. I didn't know she could do that." Luc responds. "Never mind that for now, get to the tower and deactivate it!"

"Oh r-right." Maya says before entering the tower.

"….." Luc stays quiet. "…. There it is again."

"You heard it too Luc, that painful shriek?" Lyon asks.

"…. Yeah, it's terrifying to think of why it happens." Luc says.

A scanner opens to show Ayame passed out.

"Return to the past now." Luc says as he launches the return program.

Ayame is walking in the halls, heading to Jeremie's class.

While walking, she bumps into someone.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going-!" She starts.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" Luc yells at her.

"Huh?" She looks confused at him.

"…. Is what you were going to says, right?" Luc asks with a smile.

"Uh, n-no of course not!" She says neverously. "I was at fault as well."

"Heh, kinda knew you were says that as well." Luc laughs abit.

"Ugh, sh-shut up!" She tells him before walking past him.

"Heh." Luc smirks before walking off as well.

"Bah now I don't feel like interviewing, I just want to go eat to get this strange feeling off my mind." She says to herself.

"Heh." Luc smirks back at her.


End file.
